


A Gentle Shove

by whatevernamesnottaken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mpreg, Other, Rescue, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevernamesnottaken/pseuds/whatevernamesnottaken
Summary: An unfamiliar voice in Rey's head leads her  to rescue Kylo Ren after their fight.Blind curiosity and the long journey back to the Resistance Base allows Rey to see a new side of her enemy.She attempts to pull him back to the light in a way which nobody has tried before, guiding him to come to his own realisations.





	1. Plans Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I'm super nervous about it. So naturally I'm going to choose to write an mpreg story with one of the most hated pairings in the entire fandom. Because you know, gotta throw yourself into the deep end. No pressure. 
> 
> This isn't Reylo. Everything in this fic is strictly platonic. I haven't read that many stories with these two and sometimes I think that is a shame. 
> 
> If it's not your cup of tea then I totally get it. But if some of you like it then I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow hopefully. 
> 
> Happy reading!

"There's still good in him." 

Rey found that difficult to believe while he was currently swinging his lightsaber at her with all of the strength that he had. 

They wound through the cliffs and trees, narrowly managing to avoid the other's weapon. The way that they grabbed each other's arms made them look like fighting children rather than powerful force users. 

Eventually she struck him, hard. 

He hit the ground.

Rey realised that he was powerless and satisfied with this, she began to walk away. 

She heard him shout to her, as he had done before he was injured. But the adrenaline would not allow her to hear words. 

Right now all she knew was that she wanted to be as far away from Kylo Ren as possible. 

She wondered if she should have killed him there and then. What if it was wrong to not do it while she had the chance. She expelled the thought instantly and continued to pace forward. Until she heard a unfamiliar voice whisper through her mind. 

"Kill him." 

It stopped her in her tracks. 

Rey tried to ignore it. But it urged her once more. Again and again and again. 

And suddenly she felt drawn back to Ren. 

She ran as fast as she could, she felt as though she needed to get back to him before the voice returned. 

He didn't acknowledge her as she came crashing to her knees beside him. He just stared blankly upwards. 

Rey hovered a hand over his chest in hesitation before ripping open his robes and lifting his tunic to reveal the swell of his stomach, which was still bleeding. 

"You have to be kidding me" she spat. 

Kylo let out a pained breath he didn't know he'd been holding in response. 

The ground underneath them began to shake. 

"C'mon" she urged sternly, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder. She pulled him to his feet, taking all the weight that she possibly could. 

Rey guided them through the formations that they had fought in minutes earlier. 

He didn't say a word. 

Rocks began to fall from above. 

"C'mon" you have to run!" She screamed. 

The ground cracked and shook violently. She navigated them away from falling trees and rubble.

By the time the ship was in sight Rey was practically pulling Kylo behind her. Dragging him up the ramp. 

She slumped him into the co-pilot seat and began to set the co-ordinates. The ship hovered. 

Rey strapped herself into the chair as the vessel began to speed forward. 

"Come on you piece of junk!" 

They blasted into the distance. 

Tension hung in the air before a monitor displayed the planet behind them finally exploding. 

They were not out of the impact zone. The ship shook rapidly from side to side. 

After a few moments the turbulence settled and Rey finally had to deal with the reality of the situation. 

She turned to glare at Kylo, who only held her gaze for a second before his head fell down to his chest and he slipped out of consciousness.


	2. What are we going to do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of the current situation dawns on Rey as she does her best to do the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is another fairly short chapter. 
> 
> As this is the first fic that I have written I was pretty nervous about publishing it so I split the first chapter into two. 
> 
> But some of you lovely people left Kudos so here's the second half and we'll take it from there. 
> 
> The chapters will now get longer from here and Kylo will actually talk in them I promise haha. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Rey scanned the supply cupboards for the first aid kit. She filled up a large tank of water and grabbed a bundle of towels. 

Re-entering the cockpit she looked a Kylo's unconscious body in disgust. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to touch him, she didn't even want to be near him. 

Her thoughts were interupted by a transmission from Leia. 

"I'm okay." Rey stated immediately. 

"Good. What time are you estimated to arrive at the Resistance Base?" 

"If all goes to plan then we should be arriving there in a few days.... General, I have your son with me." She couldn't hold back any longer. 

"You... you have Ben with you?" Leia's eyes widened. 

"Yes. We got into a fight. He got shot. I heard a voice in my head." Rey trailed off. Leia's brows knitted together in confusion. 

"He's unconscious. I don't know what to do." She admitted." 

"Did he come willingly?" 

"I haven't spoken to him yet. I dragged him back to the ship but he was awake then. He's pregnant. Really pregnant." 

Leia stared back in disbelief, her mouth slightly open. 

"Give him first aid now. Treat the most serious wounds first and do whatever you can to bring him back." 

"I'll try my best." 

"Thank you Rey, may the force be with you." 

"Maybe the force be with you." She sighed before ending the transmission. 

She moved to Kylo's side, parted his robes as much as possible and peeled up his shirt. How could he have been fighting like this? How could he hide it so well? Most people in this condition would struggle to walk. 

She got to work cleaning away the dried blood from his side, carefully wiping his skin with warm water. It looked like a surface wound but she knew that she was no doctor. 

She smeared a generous about of bacta over the wound and rolled up his shirt to allow it to sink in, using the top of his bump to hold it in position. 

The face was next. The burn had begun to heal itself mostly. It was mainly a case of disinfecting. She was very grateful that he was unconscious. She hoped for a second that he would stay out for the entire duration of the journey. She immediately regretted the idea, worried for the innocent life inside of him. 

The jagged mark down his sleeping face only made him appear younger in contrast. Looking at him now made it difficult to believe that this was same person who hunted her and ruthlessly raided her memories. His lips slightly parted, a limp arm loosely cradled the underside of his bump. 

"Kylo...... KYLO!" No response. 

She shoved his shoulder firmly. "KYLO."

"Hmmmmmmm" he subconsciously groaned.

She noticed that he was covered in a sheen of sweat. Rey pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. He was hot to touch. She poured some water onto a small towel and wiped his face, carefully avoiding the fresh wound before dampening it again and resting it on his forehead. 

He groaned again as soon as the wet cloth touched his skin. 

He wasn't dead and for now that's all Rey needed to know. 

She sat in the pilots seat, trying to ignore the fact that she was feet away from Kylo Ren. She drifted off for the night.


End file.
